This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of CORE E: Microscopy is to provide all projects with the personnel, facilities, resources, and supplies to perform florescent microscopy using both an upright Nikon TiE and confocal microscopes. Assistance and the expertise will be available for developing specialized microscopy procedures.